VF-17S Nightmare
The VF-17S Nightmare is a variable fighter introduced in Macross 7. It was used by the U.N. Spacy and was specially designed by General Galaxy for stealth use. It was succeeded by the VF-171 Nightmare Plus. Development In the mid 2020's the U.N.G. was already invested in the development of the VF-11 Thunderbolt, but motivation was high for the continuing innovation of new OverTechnology applications in the hopes of building even better variable fighter craft. Ever a company known for pushing the envelope, General Galaxy was contracted by the U.N.G. to build a different type of variable mecha and thus began the development of the VF-17 Nightmare in 2026. While the VF-11 took first flight after only six years of design, the complicated and exacting research of the VF-17 didn't produce a viable craft until the variable fighter's first flight 2035. With the success of the flight tests, the U.N. Spacy adopted the VF-17 as a second line variable mecha and included squadrons on many of the colonization fleets, notably the 37th long-distance colonization fleet lead by the 7th Battle Class Stealth Space Attack Carrier in 2038. Technology & Combat Characteristics The VF-17 Nightmare is a radically different variable fighter than previous generations, featuring completely new wing and transformation systems. Primarily designed as a special operations variable fighter and heavy Battroid, the VF-17 is both larger and heavier than most other Valkyries and features minimal atmospheric control surfaces subsequent to its primary role as a space fighter. To offset the nearly 12 ton weight, the VF-17 operates two extremely powerful Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2100X thermonuclear turbine engines with over twice as much thrust as the VF-11B. These incredibly powerful engines produce enough thrust for the VF-17 to achieve orbit unaided (the first production model variable fighter to do so) while also making the craft an ideal space superiority fighter. In addition to these powerful flight characteristics, the Nightmare is also designed as a stealth mecha and utilizes internally stored weaponry. As was typical following the success of a variable fighter, the VF-17 was eventually fitted with several equipment packages from Radomes and Fold Boosters to customized weaponry and Super Pack systems (though the VF-17 generally avoids the use of Super Parts and external weapons to maintain passive stealth capabilities). The VF-17S is a variant to the standard Nightmare variable fighter featuring increased firepower and more powerful engines. It has become accepted practice in the UN Spacy to assign slightly modified variable fighters to team leaders and command officers so the VF-17S was built in line with that operational policy. Featuring a new head unit with one extra sensor installed, firepower is improved with four anti-aircraft laser guns rather than just a single pair of guns. The VF-17S is also designed with two Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2100X Custom thermonuclear turbine engines that provide an additional 9,000 kg g of thrust. Diamond Force commander Lt. Kinryu piloted a VF-17S with a yellow highlighted hull while serving aboard the Macross 7 in 2045. Later Gamlin Kizaki would pilot his own VF-17S and City 7 Mayor and veteran ace pilot Milia Fallyna Jenius would fly a custom red VF-17S. History Macross 7 The VF-17 Nightmare is the standard-issue fighter for elite class pilots, particularly the Diamond Force. The pilot that used it the most was Gamlin Kizaki, who later became the leader of Diamond Force after it was re-established as an escort force for City 7. When her VF-1J Valkyrie got destroyed, Mayor Milia Fallyna Jenius acquired her own VF-17 and had it painted in her trademark red color, essentially negating the stealth aspect. She sortied with it a few times before replacing it with the VF-22 Sturmvogel II. Gallery VF-17_Nightmare.jpg|The VF-17. VF17T-Na Plus-Movie.png|thumb|VF-17T trainer craft in Fighter mode parked in front of VF-11 Thunderbolts in Battroid mode at a UN Spacy hangar. VF17T-Battroid.gif|The training variant in Battroid mode. VF17T-GERWALK.gif|The training variant in GERWALK mode. VF17T-Fighter.gif|The training variant in Fighter mode. VF17S-Millia Battroid.gif|Milia's red custom in Battroid mode. VF17S-Milia GERWALK.gif|Milia's red custom in GERWALK mode. VF17S-Milia Fighter.gif|Milia's red custom in Fighter mode. Notes & Trivia *The VF-17 Nightmare is based off the similarly named and designed real-life stealth fighter, the F-117 Nighthawk. External links *VF-17 on Macross Compendium * at the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Macross 7 Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross Plus Mecha Category:Macross 7 Mecha Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:Plus